


I Knew It!

by TooBusyWriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I've never posted on here before, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Reader is hopefully gender neutral, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Teen Peter Parker, idk what else to put in the tags, lol i'm not sure, or at least I think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting
Summary: You’re convinced that your best friend is your soulmate. Your timer says otherwise. On the day your timer is supposed to go off, Spider-Man shows up at your window. Is your soulmate Peter or Spider-Man? Originally on my Tumblr, Lifeofmarvvel.





	1. I Knew It!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading my first ever imagine! I posted this on my Tumblr originally, last July. Well, 6 months later, I finally have an AO3 account, so I'm posting it here. It might be a bit cliche at points, but hey, it's my first one. Thanks!

You always wondered if your timer worked. Everyone else’s seemed to. They always found their soulmate and was content, at least to your knowledge.

 

  
But your experience was different. You felt like you already met your soulmate, but the timer didn’t go off when you met him. You were absolutely certain the sweet, dorky, science-loving, cute nerd that was your best friend was it. He understood you, helped you out, comforted you, and (most importantly, in your opinion) helped you out with homework. Of course, with this thinking, you obviously had a huge crush on him. I mean, come on, who doesn’t have a crush on Peter Parker?

 

Today was the day your timer was supposed to go off. Not wanting to face the truth that your soulmate wasn’t Peter, you stay inside your room after school. As soon as you get home, you forget about homework and go straight to pictures of him, hoping that would work.

 

As you keep looking at pictures, you can’t help but sigh. “Ugh, Peter! If you’re not my soulmate, then who is? They’d have to be even more perfect than you and that’s not possible!”

  
You look down at your wrist to see how much time was left.

  
_0000d 00h 05m 00s_

  
_5 minutes._

  
You keep looking at photos, praying it’ll work.

 

Suddenly, a knock on your window diverts your attention. You turn around, only to see an actual person and not a bird or anything one would expect. And not any person, but a superhero.

  
Spider-Man.

 

’Oh my gosh is my soulmate Spider-Man?’ you think. ’I don’t even know who Spider-Man is!’ You quickly open the window, and he climbs through, almost collapsing on you. Turns out, he’s heavily injured.

  
“H-hey. I-I need help,” he stammers.

 

You help him sit on your bed, mentally freaking out, manage to get out “Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” and run off to the bathroom.

 

Maybe if you did this fast enough, you could still look at pictures of Peter, you reason. No, there’s no way that’ll work out, the voice in the back of your head states.

  
  
Rushing back to him, you begin to ask him what’s wrong and how you can help. He gives responses with a hoarse voice, but you can’t help thinking you know that voice. You can’t place it, but you definitely recognize it. Maybe you’d be able to place the voice to a face after he’s gone.

 

Deciding it would be best to actually help him out, you ask him about his mask. “Do you have any cuts on your face that need attention? Y-you don’t have to if you don’t w-want to. I understand if you want t-to keep your identity a secret.” You blush, embarrassed with how much you stammered around your favorite hero.

 

He thinks for a moment before saying, “Go ahead. I’d have to tell you sooner or later.”

 

Sooner or later? You personally know Spider-Man? No freaking way! You could hardly believe it. Shock changes to anger in an instant when you realize it meant someone’s been keeping this secret for months. But who?

 

Not waiting any longer, you carefully pull off his mask, trying not to disturb any possible cuts. You gasp in shock when you saw who it was.

 

Peter _fudging_ Parker.

 

Your best friend.

 

“H-hey [N-name].” He gives you a sheepish smile.

 

“You’re Spider-Man?!” You whisper-shout. No need to notify your parents that Peter aka SPIDER-MAN was in your house. A loud voice wasn’t necessary to lecture your best friend. “Peter Benjamin Parker! You’re Spider-Man!? What on Earth?” Well, now you knew why he chose your house.

 

He gives a nervous laugh and says, “Ah, yeah …” You give him your best ’Explain. Now.’ look. Rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, he opens his mouth but is cut off by 2 beeps.

 

You look down at your wrist, realizing it went off. A wave of emotions crashes down on you. Relief. Admiration. Confusion. Slight betrayal. Anger, as well as other emotions you couldn’t place.

 

You couldn’t believe it. After all your wishing that Peter was your soulmate, you have a hard time not dismissing this as a dream. At the same time, anger courses through you. Peter had lied to you! He made so many excuses to cancel your hangouts these past few months and it was starting to hurt your friendship a bit. But it turns out he was fighting crime the whole time. Did he not trust you enough to tell you? If he didn’t trust you as a best friend, then how would he trust you as his soulmate?

  
While your head tells you to be mad at him for lying and causing problems, your heart tells you to rejoice over the fact that your wish finally came true. After a few overwhelming moments of a tug-of-war between the 2, your heart ultimately wins. All the while, Peter sits there, waiting for a response, uncomfortable.

 

Tackling him into a hug, you start crying tears of joy. “I knew it! That’s why it didn’t go off the first time we met! I had to find out that you were Spider-Man!”

 

Peter lets out an “oof,” reminding you he is still injured. You loosen your hold, and he hugs you back, getting over the shock of you not angry with him. After a while, he pulls back and put his hands on your cheeks. With his hands still covered, it tickles you a bit, but you ignore it. He then uses his thumbs to wipe your tears. The gesture makes your heart melt. “What do you mean you knew?”

 

“I guess we both have some explaining to do, huh?” Giving him a small smile, you pull away completely and move over to the first aid kit.

 

You spent the rest of the night explaining, treating Peter’s injuries, and talking about how being soulmates changed everything. In a good way, of course.

 

Who would’ve guessed? Your best friend, who was also your long-time crush, was not only Spider-Man but your soulmate.

 

* * *

 

“Wait, how will we tell Ned?”


	2. How to Tell Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after finding out who your soulmate is, you have to face everyone at school. Questions are dodged, and friends get frustrated throughout the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2! Once again, originally posted on my Tumblr. This is the chapter with Ned and MJ. Enjoy!

_Your POV_

“Wait, how do we tell Ned?”

 

That was a good question. It probably contributed to Peter staying at your house until 3 am, but not too much considering all that had happened.

 

After your tears of joy finally stopped, and both you and Peter agreed there was some explaining to do, the conversation got interesting. And by that, it means you slapped Peter in the face for not telling you he was Spider-Man when apparently the rest of your friend group knew.

 

He tried to defend himself, saying Ned found out on accident, and Michelle pieced it together herself after DC, but you still grilled him about it.

 

Other than that, the night was splendid. You talked, cuddled, and enjoyed the fact that the 2 of you finally got to be a couple like both of you wanted to be. And at 3 am, Peter finally left reluctantly.

 

And that was the reason you were almost late to school. Sleeping right through your alarm for a good 30 minutes, only to be woken by your mom saying if you didn’t get up you’d be late.

 

You had thrown on some jeans and a random t-shirt, grabbed a granola bar and your backpack, and raced for the subway.

 

All this lead to how you ended up in your current situation. Not that it was a bad one. In fact, it was the opposite. You currently were running next to Peter, your hand in his, trying to get to school as fast as you could. Turns out, he overslept as well. You would’ve appreciated the gesture, but you hadn’t given it a second thought because of the rush.

 

“Hurry, Peter! I can’t be late!” you said, trying to get him to go faster. No way were you going to be tardy for the first time ever.

* * *

 

_Third Person POV_

 

Ned and Michelle were already at school, wondering where on Earth the 2 nerds were. They were used to Peter being late. (Name) being late was different. They were normally the first person there out of the 4 of them.

 

“Maybe they were here early, and then decided to go wake up the nerd on time,” Michelle suggested.

 

“Nah,” Ned countered. “I think (Name) stayed up too late watching YouTube. That’s what happened the last time they were almost late.”

 

“Yeah, okay. Whatever you think.” They waited in silence.

 

3 minutes until the bell would ring, Peter and (Name) decided to make an appearance. ”Hey guys, let’s get to class,” (Name) said and started walking to class, glad they didn’t need anything from their locker yet. Peter closely followed. Ned and Michelle looked at each other, wondering about the duo’s odd behavior.

 

Reaching the classroom quickly, they all sat down. That’s when Michelle, always the observant one, noticed how exhausted Peter and (Name) seemed. With Peter, it was a normal look. Too often he stayed out late as Spider-Man, she knew. (Name) didn’t have any makeup on like normal, making the bags under their eyes even more obvious. But they both seemed to radiate joy. She mentioned this to Ned, who agreed.

 

“Hey, what happened last night with you two? You both look wiped out but overjoyed at the same time. It’s gotta be something big,” she said.

 

Peter and (Name) shared a look. “It’s nothing. We just stayed up really late last night talking. Just having fun together, ya know? We’re fine,” (Name) answered vaguely.

 

“That sound fake, but okay,” Michelle mumbled under her breath.

* * *

 

_Your POV_

 

Throughout the day, many questions were thrown at you. As well as rumors.

 

_Did you finally get Flash off your backs?_

 

_I heard they are dating until they find their soulmates…_

 

_Did you get promoted for your Stark Internship?_

 

_I heard they both got to spend the night at Stark Tower…_

 

_Maybe they got out of the rest of gym somehow?_

 

_I heard his aunt is marrying their uncle…_

 

They were of a wide variety. The craziest scenarios that could exist did. And each and every one of them was ignored. Granted, you never really paid attention when someone

asked you about it, still caught up in the fact that your dreams now could be real.

 

Even with Ned and Michelle on your tails, neither of you gave in, only exchanging smiles if you were together when asked. All the guesses were nowhere near close. Many instances, both of you were laughing your heads off while the asker stood there, confused.

 

As soon as school ended, Ned decided he was fed up. “Meet at Peter’s ASAP. No ifs, ands, or buts, Peter,” he added when Peter tried to protest.

 

You shrugged, grabbed Peter’s hand, and took off. If you were meeting at his house, it would make sense for him to be there first. Ned and Michelle looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. There was no way there wasn’t something going on between you and Peter.

 

Finally gathered together in Peter’s room, with snacks scattered about, the topic was still avoided. You and Peter sat on his bed like always. You scrolled through your music, trying to find a good playlist. Peter, next to you, watched over your shoulder. He occasionally pointed out one that might work, but otherwise continued his conversation with Ned.

 

Ned was sitting at Peter’s desk, obviously talking to him. Michelle sat on the floor, leaning against the dresser. She was reading, as always.

 

Finally, when Ned and Peter had a pause in their conversation, the inevitable happened. “What’s going on between you two? (Name)? Peter? And you can’t say ‘nothing.’ No more vague answers either. I want a real answer,” Michelle said, marking her page and closing her book.

 

You took a deep breath. “Okay. You’ll probably be as surprised as I was. Anyway, last night Pete and I found out something.” You looked at Peter, and he nodded before responding in unison with you.

 

“We’re soulmates.”

 

Your friends’ reactions were so different, you would’ve laughed if the situation was different. Michelle looked at the 2 of you like you were incredibly stupid. Ned had almost fallen off his chair, his mouth hanging open. “A-are you kidding me? Soulmates?”

 

Peter laughed. “Yep. Turns out, I had to tell them I’m Spider-Man for it to go off.” They seemed a bit confused, so together, you and Peter recapped the story. You even made sure to mention that you slapped him. Which, of course, made Michelle laugh.

 

After you finished, you scooted over to Peter and rested your head on his shoulder. He responded with a smile and wrapped his arm around your waist.

 

“See, this is what I don’t get. I understand why they didn’t go off, but I don’t get how you never guessed beforehand that you were soulmates,” Michelle commented.

 

“Technically, (Name) did. They just said so. And it crossed my mind once or twice, but I just dismissed it because they’re my best friend,” Peter replied.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she dismissed with a wave of her hand. “I honestly thought you were dating in secret. Or, perhaps, staying best friends until (Name’s) parents let them date. Honestly, the way you two acted, everyone else knew you were soulmates.”

 

“I didn’t know!” Ned disagreed, still in shock. “Dude, this is insane! Does this mean you were always fated to be Spider-Man? How does this fate stuff even work? What even is -”

 

Cutting him off, you said, “Woah there, Ned. No need to get all philosophical on us.” You laughed with the others. “We already have enough to think about.”

 

So that’s how you told Ned. You couldn’t be happier. Your friends (and family, you would soon find out) were ecstatic for the both of you. A charming dork cuddled with you, who just so happened to be your soulmate. The best friends anyone could ask for were by your side. Honestly, this was the best thing to happen to you yet.


End file.
